It is known expedient to provide display racks in unconnected and unerected form, to enable them to be shipped and stored in compact packages, then quickly assembled when required for use. Racks such as these are commonly used in grocery stores and department stores, for the purpose of displaying items for retail sale to the public, and for making such items available for self-selection by prospective purchasers.
The difficulty with known forms of display racks is that they are designed to have only a single configuration. That is, once the parts of the rack are assembled, the configuration of the rack will always be the same unvarying design. However, there are many instances in which a store requires a more universal form of display rack, in which the height or the width or the depth of the rack varies, depending on the use to which it is to be put and the available space for the installation of the rack. Prior art forms of display racks were not capable of such varying types of construction and uses.
Known forms of prior art display racks are disclosed in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Name ______________________________________ 1,109,561 Williamson 1,992,435 Libbed et al 4,083,456 Genn et al 4,278,174 LeBlanc 4,304,354 Shermer 4,613,047 Bushyhead et al 4,863,042 Rohner 5,299,690 Mund et al ______________________________________
None of the display racks disclosed in these prior art patents affords the unique and novel features of the present invention.